


pwp一发完

by xiaosinian



Category: State of Grace (1990)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU<br/>含灌肠，拳交，道具等内容以及某种程度上的非自愿性行为，如果有令您不适的内容，请及时点叉<br/>西恩潘生贺</p>
            </blockquote>





	pwp一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 拿这种东西当生贺好像是要被打死的……  
> 管他呢，潘叔生日快乐，拜托你接了教授与狂人吧，如果真能成我就去写肉文，哦不是我就去五刷走起

“嘿，你记得我曾经养过的那条狗吗，”Jack甩了甩挡住眼睛的长发，低下头在购物袋中翻找着，拿出了一个项圈，“它的项圈和这个很像，我今天看到这东西，就想起它了。”  
“你还记得它吗？被你搞丢的那只，你这么告诉我的，但谁知道，或许你杀了它，你个冷血的杂种，”被锁在床上的男人听了这话有了些反应，他刚抬起头就被Jack拽住了头发，脸上青紫的瘀伤暴露在暗沉沉的光线下，“我当时为什么没杀了你？我该那么做的，你搞丢了我的狗，我就那么原谅你了。现在你又害死了我哥！”  
男人的手臂无意间动了动，然而在接近发狂的Jack眼里这就是反抗的象征。Jack单膝跪在了男人的脊背上，用膝盖牢牢地压制住身下的人，根本没意识到自己的重量压到了对方几天前被他伤到的肋骨。疼痛让男人剧烈地挣扎起来，拉扯到手脚上的锁链发出恼人的响声，整张床也被带动的吱嘎作响。  
“杂种，”Jack咒骂着，把对方的头牢牢地按在床上，另一只手给他带上了项圈，大力地收紧，“你搞丢了它，那就自己代替吧，你杀了我哥，就做一只狗好了。”  
男人没精力去在意Jack颠三倒四的疯话，他本来就被口塞堵住的嘴现在被死死地按在床上，收的过紧的项圈让他呼吸不畅，而且有继续向肉里勒的趋势。他拼命地呜咽着，希望那个疯子能注意到这一点，但没得到任何回应。他想，Jack终于要杀了他了，希望这是有意的而不是无心之失。  
他昏死了过去。

“上帝啊，醒醒Terry。别以为这样就能让我心软，我不会原谅你的。听见没有Terry Noonan？你个婊子养的……”  
他是被Jack喊叫唤醒的，重新回到身体里的疼痛让他蜷成一团，他咳嗽着，然后才意识到口塞和锁链都被拿掉了，但项圈还在。  
Jack松了口气，瘫坐在床边，用还有点颤抖的手点了支烟，伸出左手揉了揉Terry的黑发。  
“摘掉它，Jack。”Terry低声说，在Jack的手滑到他的项圈上的时候。  
“你知道吗，你带着它很好看。”Jack笑了起来，说不清是在欣赏还是嘲讽。  
“Jack……”  
烟被按灭在他的手上，灼烧感打断了他的话，“我说了它很配你！”Jack又开始躁动，站起身来去翻袋子，“我还找到了别的东西。”  
Jack笑着给他展示手中的玩具，几乎有几分讨人喜欢的孩子气，如果那东西不是个连着巨型假阳具的狗尾巴的话。  
Terry变了脸色，他想逃下床，但Jack比他更快地跳了上来，脱下了他的裤子，分开他的双腿。“Jackie，别……”他试图阻止着。  
“别担心，我知道该怎么做，”Jack说着拿起了灌肠器，“我该先把你里面洗干净。”  
Terry看不出这为什么会让自己不担心，当水流涌进来时，他支撑起身体，避免小腹受到挤压。他想让Jack停下，又咬紧了牙，他知道如果自己说到极限了，Jack会相信他的，但他不想滥用这种信任。  
终于，他开口了，“Jack，停下……我不行了。”他在说实话，再多进一滴水都会让他感受到压力，撑到现在的后果就是他没法控制住声音的颤抖，那令他听上去很软弱。  
Jack停住了，“别漏出来。”他说着。Terry不用这种提醒，他还不想弄脏床单。随着灌肠器抽出，他收紧了穴口，但那比他想象的困难，绷紧的肌肉牵扯到他发疼的肋骨。好在他不用坚持太久，那只假尾巴帮他堵住了出口。然而那太大了，即使经过灌肠他的后面放松了很多，但那东西的进入依然让他觉得撕裂般的疼痛。比那更糟糕，他刚才该早点开口的，巨型阳具的进入挤压了原本就不多的腹部空间，他觉得五脏六腑都搅在了一起。  
忽然按住他腹部的手掌险些让他呕吐出来，“什么感觉？”Jack好奇地问，手不知轻重地抚摸他被撑起来的腹肌。  
“你可以自己试试。”Terry回道。  
“嘿！”Jack拽住了他的项圈，迫使他抬起头，“注意你的态度。”  
“我要排出来。”他闭了下眼睛，还是没能避免汗水滑到眼里，眼角在盐分的刺激下分泌出眼泪。  
Jack的拇指划过，帮他揩去了那滴泪水，但那力道太重了，他几天前被打的开裂的眼角被按得生疼，忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
当他回过神时，Jack正在解腰带，阴茎露出在他的面前，“舔它，舔好了就让你排出来。”  
“……”Terry估量了一下现在的形势，觉得还没有到最糟的时候，“Jack，别学那些该死的片子，你不想让我做这个。”  
Jack抓了抓自己的长发，提好了裤子，“去卫生间吧。”他说，带着点不自知的焦躁和尴尬。  
Terry松了口气，他移动下床，然而他忘了自己被锁了太久，  
他的腿骨也被记不清是什么东西砸伤过，他刚站直身体就双腿一软跪在了地上，剧烈震荡的腹部又是一阵疼痛，他咬住了嘴唇，额头抵在地上抵挡着不适感。当他抬起头时，Jack正站在一边看着他，舌头舔过嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂的光芒。  
“你这样很好，”Jack说。Terry在内心叹了口气，他不可能运气总是那么好，他没法左右Jack从易于操纵到极端疯狂的时间点，他顺从了Jack的命令，虽然那让他难堪，“就这么爬过去吧，像条狗一样。”  
他爬过大半个屋子，随着每一次移动能感受到身后的尾巴轻微摇晃着。他爬进了卫生间，那很耗费体力，在他体内装了太多多余的液体的情况下。他瘫在地面上，没有力气把自己弄上马桶，Jack见状踢给他一个盆，他分不清这是好意还是侮辱，他也没机会去过多考虑这个问题了，Jack弯下腰帮他摆对位置，伸手取出了尾巴，大量液体澎涌而出，他的阴茎也随着挺立。

Jack没给他太多时间休息，狗链连上了他的项圈，牵着他回到了卧室，把他锁在床头。他刚被假阳具扩张过的后穴张合着，引诱着Jack伸进了一只手指。里面依然湿漉漉的，松软的入口毫不费力地就吞下了第二只手指。两只手指在里面搅动，在无意间触碰到某一点时唤起了一声意料之外的呻吟，但很快被压抑住了，为了再一次触发那种他以前从没听过的声音，Jack送入了第三根手指。  
三根手指在里面旋转扩张着，有力的括约肌包裹着它们，内壁受到的刺激反射回来，肠道有节奏的收缩，很快整个后穴就变得越发湿润绵软，Jack试着再加一根手指，那有点困难。Terry保持着安静，但呼吸颤抖，Jack拽了个枕头垫在他腰下，使他的臀部翘起，方便手指的入侵。那有些太紧了，Terry的手攥紧再松开，Jack以为那是因为疼痛，他想要把手指抽出，他觉得对方经受的已经足够了。  
“操。”Terry咒骂了一声，把手伸到身下想要抚摸自己的勃起，他不想在别人眼睛底下做这种事，但他已经一个多星期没有释放过了。何况当后面插着四根手指时，羞耻心这种东西就没有丝毫作用了。  
“嘿！”Jack一把握住了他的手按在了床上，声音里怒火重新燃起，“你在享受这个？”  
他想反驳，他的后面正在因为扩张而酸痛，根本谈不上享受，只是他的身体背叛了他。Jack的手指在他身体里的事实让他颤抖，他分不清是因为羞耻还是兴奋，暴露在自己最好的朋友的眼前令他处于一种眩晕的不现实感中。  
他曾经最好的朋友。  
仿佛是作为惩罚，Jack的五根手指全部伸了进去，在短暂停顿后，他听见Jack兴奋的声音：“我觉得我能把手放进去。”  
“不要！”他失声尖叫，想要起身，Jack按住了他的后腰，毫无保留的力度让他知道对方再一次处在失控的状态。他感受到那分明的骨节正在闯入他的身体，对抗着他收缩的力量几乎要把他撕裂开来。  
“求你，Jack，我……”忽然他停了下来，他知道即使是在这样的情况下，只要他开口，Jack会停止的。但是……他还没有真正的到达极限，他总是想要尽可能的忍受更多Jack给他的东西，就像他本可以避免身上的大多数伤痕一样。他总是希望，在接受了Jack认为他应得的之后，他们还能回到以前。  
他放松了身体，那很难，Jack的手就像一把钝刀正在撕开他的后穴，疼痛让他的肠道不由自主地抽搐，而那加剧了痛苦。他的阴茎早就软了下去，真正的毫无快感的体验。  
即使是他尽了全力配合，Jack的手依然卡在了一半，“喂，我该怎么办？”他听见Jack问他。他几乎要笑出声来，操他的，Jack当然该拔出去，他现在疼的快要发抖。  
然而他说的是：“用点润滑剂。”  
“在床头，伸手拿一下。”Jack回应道。  
他移动自己的手摸到了那东西。那感觉很奇怪，他的指尖发麻，胳膊仿佛不是自己的了，身体的全部知觉都到了身后的那一处。但他还是把润滑剂递了过去，他想他真是疯了。  
冰凉的液体淋在他敞开的后穴，稍微缓解了些疼痛。但只是在那一瞬间，下一秒，Jack的手最宽的部位就着润滑剂猛然伸了进去。他爆发出一声哀嚎，后穴却下意识的将剩下的部分吞了进去。  
“Jack！Jackie……”他喊着Jack的名字，眼前一阵阵发黑，但却依然保持着清醒。他觉得自己要死了，但另一方面，又有个声音在告诉自己他还可以再承受一些。  
Jack看着那处被撑开到极限的地方，刚刚的惨叫把他吓了一跳，他能看到Terry紧握的手上爆起的青筋。他摸了下Terry的脊背，上面布满了一层冷汗，他想这已经足够了，虽然Terry还没有让他停下。  
他一点点抽出自己的手，穴口却并没有很快闭合，他能看见里面蠕动的内壁。他的下身早就勃起了，从他看见Terry爬行的样子开始。他伸手按了下里面那一点，伴随一声呜咽，Terry本来疲软的阴茎又硬了几分。他想该让对方先纾解一下，那根尺寸适中的按摩棒派上了用场。他打开了震动功能，看着Terry难耐地扭动着身体，阴茎勃起，他不介意现在让对方先享受一下。  
他在一旁欣赏着，直到看到Terry的手又要去抚慰身下才反应过来，“你还需要再激烈一点吗？”他又把按摩棒调高了一挡。Terry的手无力地敲击床板，脚趾蜷曲，身子拱成一团，Jack觉得他像只猫，浑身都在瑟瑟发抖，而Jack不知道这是为什么。  
“嘿，”他摸着Terry赤裸的脊背，“没事的，射出来吧。”  
他手掌下的身体静止了，连喘息都停止了，他看过去，发现对方正在射精。  
他抽出了按摩棒，把硬了半天的欲望操了进去。Terry抬起身体想要逃离，被他抓住腰拖了回来，“别这样，自私鬼，你刚才已经享受过了。”  
那是Terry听过的最大的笑话，他以为自己会夹着按摩棒死掉，他的脊柱都在震动，好像下一秒就要移位。已经被过度使用过的后穴被再次搅动，按摩棒上的突起反复碾过那一点，过渡的快感转会成一种沉闷的疼痛。他总是还差一点没法到达顶点，直到Jack抚摸他的后背，他从没想过自己可以在不触碰阴茎的情况下射出来，而射精的那一刻他几乎有窒息的感觉。  
然而现在，比射精之前还要敏感的内壁被再次抽插，他近乎精疲力尽。“收紧点。”他听见Jack命令道。他尽全力尝试着收缩，压榨出自己最后一点力量，还是没法让Jack满意。  
“操你就像操一具死尸，”Jack的抱怨中带着委屈，“你从来都只顾自己。”  
像是为了发泄情绪，Jack加快了冲撞的速度，Terry瘫软在床上任由对方动作着，身体在撞击下缓慢地被推向床头。Jack意识到了这一点，握住他的腰把他拉了回来。剧痛就是在这时袭来的，Jack按住的是他受伤的肋骨，疼痛像道电流一样贯穿了他，下意识收缩的后穴终于带给Jack极致的快感。Jack发现了这个办法，就像个找到新玩具的孩子，疯狂地按压他的伤处，控制着他吞吐的节奏。  
在适应了那种尖锐的疼痛之后，他再次对身体失去了控制，Jack的阴茎没有任何阻力的在他的后穴中冲撞。他的眼前一阵阵发黑，手脚冰冷，麻木感与被操弄带来的不适相互抗争着，最终前者占了上风。大片的黑暗袭来，他闭上眼睛，陷了进去。

当他醒来时，Jack正躺在他身后抱着他，脸贴着他的后颈，湿漉漉的长发黏在他的皮肤上，而且还有越来越湿的趋势。他不想知道那是什么，只是挣动了一下示意自己醒了。  
Jack没松手，只是移动了下位置，手指很轻地摸着他肋骨处的瘀伤，忽然间用力按压了一下。“我恨你，Terry。”Jack凶恶地说，但浓重的鼻音削弱了力量。  
Terry咬紧了牙，压下了惨叫，他深呼吸几次，让自己的声音颤抖得不那么明显。“我爱你，Jackie，你知道的。”他尽可能地柔声说。  
“我不知道，”Jack摇了摇头，全然忘记Terry看不见他的动作，“我现在什么都不知道了。或许你从来没爱过我。”  
Terry闭了下眼睛，有什么东西梗在他的喉咙里。最终他只是叹了口气，抬起手伸到身后，摸索着揉了揉Jack那头乱糟糟的暗金色长发。  
Jack没再说话，只是把他搂得更紧了一点。

“Terry……”Kathleen冲进了他的屋子，一副快要哭出来的样子，“你得帮他……”  
“发生什么了？”他揉揉眼睛，摆脱被吵醒的困意。  
“Jack……是Jack……他昨晚喝醉了，我不知道他做了什么，他弄死了那条狗……上帝啊，他醒过来会发疯的，他不会相信那是他自己做的，他会怪在身边每个人身上，他会去伤害别人，你知道的，Terry，他是个疯子……”  
“别那么说他，他是你哥哥，”Terry捏了捏眉心，“我会想办法的，去把那条狗抱出来。我会说是我弄丢的，他不会杀了我的，你知道。”

他知道Jack不会杀了他，但当Jack一把把他推倒在沙发上时，还是抬起手护住了脸。  
Jack的拳头抬了起来，过了好半天终于还是放下了。他看着Jack用手抓自己的长发，踢踹屋子里除了他以外的一切东西，忽然间又停住了，猛地坐在椅子上，用手挡住了脸。  
他走过去伸出手，犹豫了一下搭在了Jack肩膀上：“还好吗？”  
“滚出去，”Jack说，“你知道我爱你，但现在我想恨你。”  
“那照顾好自己，我也爱你，你知道。”他说着走了出去。  
那时他们对此深信不疑。  
end


End file.
